<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tía Madre by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162936">Tía Madre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>366 Prompts (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>366 Story Prompts, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Gen, Military, PTSD Penelope Alvarez, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt 5 - 200 to 500 words, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope tries to have a chat with her nephew involving military careers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance (Voltron) &amp; Penelope Alvarez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>366 Prompts (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>(World) Abuella Knows Best (ODaT 2017/Voltron), MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, Write 366 Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tía Madre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender or One Day at a Time (2017). This was written for my 2017 prompt challenge, challenge number 5, which is to write a one-shot with 200 to 500 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p>Penelope couldn't help but worry about her nephew as she drove him to the garrison. She insisted on taking a day off to do this, after he stopped by for a visit. Her mouth twisted up into a smile, trying to make her worry not as evident. Her brother made the decision to live in Cuba because he fell in love despite knowing what it was like over there, and now his son wanted to join the military.</p><p>"It's pretty cool that you're an ex-military person <em>tía. </em>I really do want to be a part of the space exploration program. Shoot for the stars you know. I'm lucky to be here, to get to come. Worked hard at it."</p><p>"I know. It's just that…" Penelope pushed her lips together. "Lance, things may not be the way you think. I mean, they train fighter pilots."</p><p>"Yeah. I want to be like Takashi Shirogane. He's my hero." The teen paused. "Well, you are to Aunt Penelope."</p><p>A sigh escaped her lips. She remembered her tour of duty, but also how she came back changed with the PTSD. This was also why she separated from her husband. "Well, there is a chance you might be called up."</p><p>"They're at peace. Earth searching out for new worlds." Lance paused. "Is there something you're trying to telling me?"</p><p>"You are aware that you can be called up from that program to go to war?"</p><p>"Yes. I know I might get killed to." The boy sighed. "If that happens, I know the family will be sad, but this is what I want to do. Mama and papa have accepted that, even though it was hard for them. I thought you'd understand."</p><p>"I'm a little more worried about what happens when you come back. You're a changed person."</p><p>"A man."</p><p>"No. Some end up losing legs, but there's also TBI and PTSD. Waking up from the nightmares isn't fun, nor can you really talk about it." Penelope tilted her head. "While you're there, your crew will be your family. Look out for each other. That's super important. I'd be telling Alex and Elena the same thing if they decided to go this route, but I certainly hope they won't."</p><p>Lance let out a laugh. "Because you're a mama bear, right?"</p><p>"Yup. And that includes you as one of my kiddos, got it. So you'd better not be getting into trouble."</p><p>"Yes mam!" Lance saluted her, and yet Peneople felt like she'd not gotten the worries she felt across. The kid was corny, but still family, and military didn't exactly seem like the right fit. Letting out a sigh, she watched him go.</p><p>"<em>I can tell him later I guess.</em>" However, Lance disappeared, and mother bear instinct told her something was up. She hoped wherever he was, that he'd come home safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>